


Терапия

by tier_wolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предыстория: АУ, Уилл женат на Алане и они воспитывают (или пытаются воспитывать) Эбигейл. Уилл живёт практически нормальной жизнью, но иногда ему требуется помощь его доктора.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Терапия

\- Добрый вечер, Алана, - произносит Лектер с точно отмеренной дозой расположения в голосе.  
\- Доктор Лектер, - кивает она, рассеянно скользя взглядом вдоль стен приёмной.  
\- Как поживает Эбигейл?  
\- Хорошо... Думаю, хорошо... Мы с Уиллом вполне справляемся.  
В голосе не чувствуется уверенности и это странно для Аланы.  
\- Случилось что-то, о чём вы хотите со мной поговорить? 

На секунду ему кажется, что сейчас последует кивок и лихорадочный поток слов наконец вырвется на свободу, но Алана вежливо качает головой.  
\- Я только привезла Уилла, ему стало немного хуже, это снова кошмары.  
Уилл стоит рядом, глядя в стену.  
Ганнибал окидывает его взглядом, отмечая идеально чистую рубашку и тёмные круги под глазами.  
\- Ничего, мы сталкивались с этой проблемой и прежде, - доктор позволяет себе небольшую фамильярность, сжав запястье Уилла, и потянув его за собой в кабинет. 

Как только дверь с громким щелчком замка захлопывается, Уилл преображается. Усталый, весь словно заострившийся, сложенный из углов, он резко срывает с себя галстук и рубашку.  
\- Поговорим о твоих кошмарах? - вежливо предлагает Ганнибал, сложив ладони на спинке кресла.  
\- К чёрту, - отказывается Грэм, сбрасывая на пол остатки одежды. 

Ганнибал аккуратно собирает со стола бумаги, откладывает их в сторону, краем глаза глядя на нетерпеливого, раздражённого промедлением Уилла.  
Это действительно весело, следить, как его мальчик с каждым разом всё сильнее отпускает себя, позволяет себе окончательно потерять контроль. 

\- На стол, - холодно приказывает Лектер, и Уилл послушно подходит к столу. Смотрит вопросительно, но Ганнибал не собирается подсказывать, поэтому ложится грудью на шершавую поверхность.  
\- Так как поживает Эбигейл? - Ганнибал продолжает вести светскую беседу, стоя над распростёртым на столе Уиллом. Тот возмущённо стонет.  
\- Приподнимись... Вот так, - доктор почти нежно гладит полуставший член, зажатый между телом и столешницей.  
\- Ты давно не приходил, - в его голосе нет обиды, ревности, только голая констатация факта, но палец, насухую проникающий в Уилла, твёрдо даёт понять - доктор недоволен. 

\- Я не собирался приходить, - с обычной своей откровенностью признаётся Уилл.  
\- Что тебя переубедило?  
Выразительное «а-ах...» служит доктору ответом.  
\- Тише, Уилл, за дверью всё ещё сидит Алана. 

Лектер продолжает растягивать своего пациента сухими пальцами, вслушиваясь в болезненное шипение.  
\- Ты понимаешь, за что я тебя наказываю?  
Уилл кивает, но едва ли что-то вообще понимает сейчас.  
\- Ты решил, что сможешь сбежать от меня, Уилл. Но это не так.  
Ганнибал наносит смазку на свой член, но не прикасается к покрасневшему отверстию. Уилл тугой и горячий, и непривычно, непроизвольно сопротивляется вторжению.  
\- Упрямый мальчишка, - укоряюще шипит Лектер и безжалостным движением входит до конца. Стон боли, сорвавшийся с губ Уилла, он успевает заглушить ладонью, и сразу начинает двигаться. 

Его мальчик тихо и благодарно всхлипывает, слёзы текут по пальцам Ганнибала. И это возбуждает сильнее всего, сильнее, чем обхватывающее плотно тепло, и вид обнажённого тела его любовника, гораздо сильнее.  
Ганнибал путается пальцами в мокрых волосах Уилла и тянет его на себя, заставляя изогнуться назад, прогнуться в пояснице.  
Он поглаживает подушечками пальцев тугие мышцы, растянутые его членом, от чего Уилл стыдливо закрывает глаза ладонью, но не просит прекратить. 

Ганнибал кончает остро и коротко и вынимает член, тут же заменяя его пальцами, словно старается убедиться, что его сперма действительно осталась там, внутри.  
Он помогает Уиллу подняться на ноги и отстраняется, кивая на одежду, небрежно брошенную на пол.  
Уилл тяжело дышит и смотрит неверяще, но начинает покорно одеваться, заправляя в брюки ноющий от неудовлетворённого желания член. 

Доктор Лектер улыбается, склоняясь к уху своего испуганно замершего пациента.  
\- Если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, Уилл, и перестанешь пропускать наши встречи, то в следующий раз, возможно - поцелуй.  
Уилл разлепляет сухие губы в стремлении что-то сказать, но Ганнибал распахивает дверь и под печальным взглядом Аланы, он замолкает. 

\- На следующей неделе в это же время, - почти весело предупреждает Лектер и оборачивается к Алане: - Передайте Эбигейл мои наилучшие пожелания.


End file.
